Fears
by ExtremeRainbowRaiderPrincess
Summary: Some things are never mentioned in The Longest Journey/Dreamfall. For instance: The fears of the main characters. Well, here's what I think they would be. Fourth chapter: Kian.
1. Glory

_Disclaimer: I only own the Glory Spider- The rest belong to their respected owners, just not me._

_A/N: I am one of the biggest __Dreamfall/The Longest Journey__ fan you will ever meet/read the stories of. I'm thinking of some crossover fics to do for the games and other stuff. Enjoy!_

* * *

April Ryan- Defender of Stark and Arcadia, warrior, just plain a cool woman, was terrified of one thing- Spiders.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Was what awoke those at the Journey Man Inn early one morning as April stood pressed against a wall of her room, Na'Nae awaking from her deep sleep just as a ready-for-battle Chawan, and a half-asleep Brynn, stormed into the room.

"What is it April?" Chawan asked, looking around for any intruders in the small room.

April raised a shaking arm and pointed at her bed. "T- There. On the pillow." She said, her eyes wide.

Chawan and Brynn looked at each other before Chawan went over and looked at the pillow. On it was a rather large, spindly, lime green spider.

Chawan raised an eyebrow as he looked at April, who shivered, while Brynn scratched his head.

"I don't get-" he started to say as Benrime came through the open door.

"Goodness child," she said, seeing April, "you look like you've seen a ghost. What's wrong."

"A- a-" She swallowed. "There's a spider on my pillow. It was there when I woke up." She said in a small voice.

Benrime sighed. "Come here child." She said, going over to the spider.

"No!" She said, inching for the door as Na'Nae blinked the sleep from her eyes. "Y- You can't make me!"

Benrime gave her a stern look and April stopped and sighed before coming over, stopping about four feet away from the spider.

"That is a Glory Spider. If you awake to one, it means your day shall be good and full of joy." Benrime explained as Chawan watched the spider, who seemed to be knitting with some loose threads from the blanket nearby. "They are harmless and only bite when threatened. You weren't planning on killing it, were you child?" Benrime asked with a raised eyebrow.

April smiled sheepishly. "Uh… No?" She asked.

Benrime shook her head before lowering her hand to the spider, which climbed onto her hand. Benrime turned to April. "You see? The Glory Spider would never harm you, never."

"Yeah," April said as the spider pulled a sweater on, "and I did not just see that spider put a sweater on."

Benrime shook her head. "Child, sometimes your fears get the best of you."

The spider stuck its tongue out at April, who scoffed. "Yeah? Well sometimes your fears are just pains." She said before leaving the room, her chin held high.

Brynn looked at the group. "Do we tell her she's heading downstairs while in her pajamas while it's crowded down there?"

"HOLY-" April's shout answered their question.

* * *

_Yep, another series of one-shots. We need to keep this area alive people, so, c'mon! Publish some new works, update, or just review to give authors encouragement!_


	2. Aliens

_I own nothing but GreenWorldOfNoName! Everything belongs to their respected owners! Again- I own nothing but GreenWorldOfNoName!_

_And I'm sorry about the lack of updates and about how short this is!_

Brynn, though a normal person, wasn't scared by much. His only fear? Aliens.

It was a logical fear if you think about it. Who likes the thought of being watched by little green men? Of course, sometimes that fear got out of hand.

Like at the exact moment they were spying on an Azadi camp.

"They're out there Chawan, watching us…" He whispered, quivering in terror as he looked at the sky.

Chawan closed his eyes, shaking his head. Brynn, though a nice kid, sometimes let his imagination run too rampant.

"Even now, they're planning to take over the world… Hey, maybe they could stop the Azadi." He said, momentarily forgetting his fear. "Or maybe they're the goddess." He said, his fears returning.

Chawan sighed, opening his eyes. "Be quiet Brynn- Do you really want to be found spying on the Azadi?"

"But- But what if the aliens plan on taking over the world? We should warn the Azadi- They have a right to know as well." Brynn said, moving to stand.

Chawan grabbed Brynn boot, jerking him back down to the ground before Chawan crawled away, wanting nothing more than to hear some big plan of the Azadi's and leave.

"Sir! Sir!" A soldier ran up to an Azadi general, shouting as he ran.

"What?" The general asked, frowning.

"The aliens- They're here!" The soldier shouted.

"I knew it!" Brynn hissed. "See- I told you we should have warned them!"

Chawan rolled his eyes before stopping. Were those- Yes, they were.

Little green men were walking into the camp, one babbling with fear while the other stayed quiet.

The men stopped as the general stared at them.

Chawan sighed. "Brynn-" He turned to find Brynn sprinting away. He sighed and shook his head before turning back.

"Wh- What are you?" The general asked.

The two beings seemed to think before one elbowed the other as it opened its mouth. The one who got elbowed, lightly albeit, squeaked, before the first spoke.

"Greetings… Being of this world. I am… Green One… This is… Green Two… We are from a far away planet called… GreenWorldOfNoName." The being said quickly while Chawan raised an eyebrow. Why did they look familiar?

The Bandu people.

Chawan's eyes widened at the thought. Could they be- No, they couldn't… Could they?

The general seemed to quiver in terror. "Wh- Why are you here?" He asked as Chawan raised his eyebrow. So that Azadi general was afraid of aliens. That could go in their favor…

The Banda people seemed to think, for a moment, before the braver one began speaking again.

"We are… Here to tell you to change your evil ways before the goddess punishes you!" The brave one said as loudly as he dared, which wasn't very loud actually.

The general fell to his knees. "Oh please! Don't harm us! We are just doing what the goddess told us to do!"

"Lies!" The quiet one hissed, scaring both his fellow 'alien' and everyone else, including Chawan.

Chawan had had enough. If the Bandu people were doing recon for them, that meant only one thing:

April had figured out that Brynn was going to have a freak-out ahead of time.

Chawan got away from there as quickly as he could, wondering why he even bothered to agree to these missions sometimes.

And who knew that the Azadi had a general that was afraid of aliens?


	3. Kian

_**Disclaimer: I own the OC's and that's all I own. If I owned more, then the next game would be out already and Kian and April would be getting married in it. XD**_

_**A/N: Sorry about the wait. I lost the inspiration to write for this story for a long while there, then it came back and I had a chapter written up, but it was awful. Then I lost all inspiration, for everything I was writing. So I have spent the last few months twiddling my thumbs, trying to write. Finally, my backup muses appeared, since my old muses went and moved to Brazil on me, so now I am writing in a slightly different style. Again, sorry about the wait.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kian would never admit his fear, not even to himself.

Well, he would acknowledge that he did not like his fear, but that dealing with it was unavoidable at this point in time.

Clowns.

Yes, they had somehow gotten into Arcadia, and they had gained more power there than they did on any other planet… Not that Kian knew that last bit of information.

Now, a city about an hour away from the Azadi's city was run by clowns… And the Azadi had lost contact with the embassy they had in that city.

Kian brooded in his room, wondering why he was being sent on a mission to that city. Clowns made his skin crawl, gave him nightmares, and made him want to cry. The crying part he had problems hiding.

Knocking sounded and Kian sighed before standing and answering the door. "Yes?" He asked one of the guards.

The man did not look Kian in the eye. "They are wondering why you have not left yet," he mumbled.

Kian stiffened. How would he explain his reason for not leaving?

"Are you questioning my authority, boy?" Kian snapped, snatching up his gear before stalking out the door and slamming it behind him.

"No, no Sir." The man said, afraid. That's what that soldier's fear was; getting yelled at.

Growling, Kian continued on his way.

"Chosen One…" Something hissed from nearby, followed by the honking of a horn. Kian ignored it- Probably a new recruit was having some problems adjusting to his new life as a member of the Azadi. Currently, that recruit wasn't his problem… Or so he thought.

His job was to find out why they had lost contact with the embassy.

"Probably the clowns took over." He muttered to himself.

He would not be overjoyed to later find out the truth.

* * *

Hours later, Kian reached the city. It wasn't like he was willing to go into the city, though.

He still managed to force himself to go in, albeit it with lots of mental yelling at himself.

He silently left his horse outside of the city walls, the skittish animal thinking about bolting, as he entered the city through the front gates, which were covered in colorful balloons, streamers, and paint.

Kian wondered if the Azadi guards that had been stationed at the gate had done that. If so… He would feel much better knowing who had done that, and not…

He stopped, just inside the gates. "No," Kian whispered in terror.

THEY were everywhere. All of them scared him.

_Why?_ He silently cried. _Why me? Why couldn't I have become a farmer?_

Kian forced himself to walk as the scary beings went about in their strange ways.

Children, cats, rose bushes even looked like clowns! He shuddered, trying not to make eye-contact with anyone.

Not like that was simple.

They greeted him with songs, balloons, balloon animals, confetti and anything else that can be associated with clowns. Even a few horns, the ones that clowns used, sounded.

They would reach out and touch his face, sounding like they were muttering, "The chosen one. He is here…"

Kian tried not to growl and shout as they cheered for him before attempting a mass group hug.

Somehow he escaped the hug before making a dash for the Azadi embassy.

"There he is!" Some traitor shouted and they began chasing after him.

"Come back, Chosen One!" They shouted in strange unison. "Don't leave us again."

No, he couldn't possibly understand why anyone would leave this charming society behind. He was being sarcastic.

"NO!" Kian screamed, the soldiers guarding the doors into the embassy startled by the sight of one of their soldiers being chased by a horde of clowns.

They turned around and began pounding on the doors, the doors swinging open as they ran inside, Kian right behind them, before the doors slammed shut.

A sound of about a thousand horns went off as the clowns crashed into the doors before they started knocking.

"Chosen One!" They cried. "You have left! Why?"

Kian stumbled to his feet as one soldier curled into a ball while the other screamed and ran away. He rubbed his face, feeling like it had been covered in mud, before dropping his hand and staring at the soldier curled up in a ball.

"Soldier Alvane?" Kian turned at his name and the leader of the embassy backed away from him.

"What?" Kian asked her, confused as to why she and her soldiers were afraid of him.

One of them started mumbling before screaming a prayer.

"GET HIM TO THE CLEANSING ROOM!" The leader of the embassy screamed, pointing at him.

Two men that were wearing black jumpsuits ran up to him, both grabbed one of his arms, and pulled him down the hall to a room that had a sunken floor filled with water.

They tossed him in the water before diving in themselves and scrubbing at his face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He roared as he fought his way away from them.

They all stared at him for a moment before the leader of the embassy spoke, well, whispered:

"He's one of them."

* * *

_**Yes, there is a part 2 in the works. I would not leave Kian's fate hanging like that. Review if you like, don't if you don't. Flamers will be ignored.**_


End file.
